Retour sur Terre: Challenge
by Lornett
Summary: La Cité est rentrée sur Terre. La vie de nos héros de SG1 & de SGA.  Première de deux parties du Challenge.
1. Résumé

**Catégorie:** Romance post saison 5 Atlantis

**Contenu:** Beaucoup de couples, mais centré sur le Shweir

**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'univers de Stargate ont été créés par Brad Wright et Robert Cooper. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

**Résumé:** Elizabeth fut infectée par les nanites, mais elle fut guérit. Donc, elle est resté jusqu'à la fin de l'expédition et jusqu'à leur retour sur Terre. Grâce à la Cité, ayant tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour se défendre contre d'éventuels attaques, les membres de l'expédition reprirent leur vie "normale". Les militaires servent pour leur pays, les scientifiques font de nouvelles recherches, Elizabeth élabore des traités de paix et les amis extraterrestres essayaient de s'intégrer à leur nouveau monde.

**Shame On Me:** Sedge est une femelle, mais tout du long de la fic, j'ai écrit au masculin, pour alléger le texte lol non parce que c'est d'UN chien qu'on parle, j'ai écrit IL ... j'ai la flemme de tout changer

**Note:** L'an passée, on m'a donné le défi de faire une fic de 50 chapitres, sans contrainte de nombre de mots, chacun aillant les mots le la liste suivante comme thème. J'ai relevé le défi avec grand plaisir et j'ai décidé de la ressortir du placard! Et j'ai même relevé le défi une deuxième fois, en y ajoutant une suite, avec une liste de 50 autre mots différent.

**01 Crocodile****  
><strong>**02 Chocolat****  
><strong>**03 Parapluie****  
><strong>**04 Ratatouille****  
><strong>**05 Apocalyptique****  
><strong>**06 Agenda****  
><strong>**07 Chapeau****  
><strong>**08 Chien****  
><strong>**09 Lunettes****  
><strong>**10 Harcèlement****  
><strong>**11 Peinture****  
><strong>**12 Portable****  
><strong>**13 Argent****  
><strong>**14 Logement****  
><strong>**15 Internet****  
><strong>**16 Lampe****  
><strong>**17 Armoire****  
><strong>**18 Lego****  
><strong>**19 Paysan****  
><strong>**20 Patelin****  
><strong>**21 Chant****  
><strong>**22 Dormir****  
><strong>**23 Bulletin****  
><strong>**24 Calendrier****  
><strong>**25 Crayon****  
><strong>**26 Terre****  
><strong>**27 Boîte****  
><strong>**28 Carte****  
><strong>**29 Livre****  
><strong>**30 Guerre****  
><strong>**31 Médaille****  
><strong>**32 Ceinture****  
><strong>**33 Podium****  
><strong>**34 Journal****  
><strong>**35 Course****  
><strong>**36 Enterrement****  
><strong>**37 Publicité****  
><strong>**38 Demain****  
><strong>**39 Malin****  
><strong>**40 Comédie****  
><strong>**41 Salle****  
><strong>**42 Noir****  
><strong>**43 Café****  
><strong>**44 Intelligence****  
><strong>**45 Voiture****  
><strong>**46 Pansement****  
><strong>**47 Piscine****  
><strong>**48 Pistache****  
><strong>**49 Moustache****  
><strong>**50 Moutarde**

**Les mots peuvent ne pas être dans l'ordre indiqué, c'est normal!**


	2. 01 Crocodile

LUNDI

Par ce jour de beau soleil, John Sheppard avait emmené Torren Emmagan au zoo. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus sur terre, à bord de la Cité d'Atlantis volante il y a 3 ans, ils prenaient du bon temps. Elizabeth était resté à la maison avec Teyla, celle-ci voulant lui parler seule à seule. Voilà la raison pourquoi John était au zoo avec Torren. Ils commencèrent par visiter les animaux dans les vivariums, à l'intérieur d'une des grotte artificielle. Des serpents, des araignées, des caméléons. Ça n'impressionnait guère le jeune Torren, qui était maintenant âgé de 4 ans. Il voulait voir des animaux, pas des bestioles.

-D'accord, je t'emmène voir des animaux sauvage, très féroce!

-Ouais!

Torren sauta de joie et lui prenant la main, John l'entraîna vers les clôtures des lions, des tigres et plus loin, des crocodiles.

-Ça mon garçon, c'est un Lion. C'est le Roi de la Jungle. Il est maître de la Savane. Il règne sur tout les animaux de son territoire.

-Pourquoi il est enfermé dans une grande cage alors?

-Heu...c'est une façon de parler Torren. Lorsque LES LIONS sont en liberté, ils protège leur peuple et ils se battent contre les méchants qui veulent prendre leur territoire ou leur voler leur nourriture. Là, il est en cage pour qu'on puisses le voir.

-Et pourquoi lui il est pas pareille?

-Ça, c'est un tigre. C'est une autre espèce de grand félin. Il y a aussi les panthères, les cougar. Tu vois en fait, c'est comme des gros chats, comme celui de Tonton Rodney, mais en plus gros et en plus méchant!

-Tonton John, mais si c'est comme un chat, je veux voir autre chose! Je veux voir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vue!

John commençait à déprimer un peu. Il était difficile cet enfant. Il passait peut-être trop de temps avec Tonton Ronon, mais au moins, c'était pour son bien. Il préférait le voir avec Ronon qu'avec Rodney. Sur ce, il fit une petite grimace et continua la visite.

-D'accord, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut! Si tu n'a pas encore vue cet animal dans des films, je te garantis que tu va A-DO-RER!

Il se dirigea alors vers l'enclos du crocodile. Au début, ils ne le virent pas tout de suite, mais après quelque temps à observer le moindre mouvement, ils le virent sortir de l'eau.

Gros. Énorme. On aurait dit un vieux tronc d'arbre qui flottait sur l'eau et qui avait de courtes pattes pour s'aider à s'émerger de l'eau. Des yeux perçant, de grandes dents acérés. Un museau long et large. De grosses narines. Des ongles qui labourent le sol. Ouais, Torren A-DO-RAIT ce qu'il voyait.

-Tu vois Torren, ÇA, c'est un guerrier.


	3. 02 Chocolat

Pendant que John et Torren étaient émerveillés par toutes ces créatures du zoo, Teyla se confiait à Elizabeth. Une boîte de chocolat trônait sur la table, avec de grands verres de lait. Elizabeth buvait lentement, à intervalle presque régulier, alors que Teyla se gavait de ces chocolats où on ne sait pas à quoi ils sont fourré, tant qu'il ne sont pas dans notre bouche.

-Et ce Denis, est-ce qu'il prends cette relation au sérieux? demanda la Terrienne à son amie Athosienne.

-Je crois que si! Enfin, je ne lui ai pas demandé directement, mais je le sens dans sa façon d'agir et de me parler que je compte pour lui... mais pourtant...

Teyla soupira, ne sachant comment l'expliquer.

Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour sur Terre, les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Elizabeth et John s'étaient mis ensemble, ce dernier n'étant plus sous son commandement. Il servait pour le pays, alors qu'elle élaborait des traités entre les différentes nations. Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux, et Teyla en souhaitait autant pour elle et Denis, mais tout n'était pas rose. Hélas, les hommes n'étaient pas tous les mêmes. Et ils étaient loin d'être aussi loyaux que les Athosiens qu'elle connaissait. Elizabeth cru deviner ce que Teyla voulait lui faire comprendre.

-Mais pourtant, il ne te traite pas à ta juste valeur, c'est ça?

Teyla cherchait les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Quand nous sommes tout les deux, nous filons le parfait amour, mais dès que nous sommes avec des gens, il semble s'éloigner de moi. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'engager avec quelqu'un. Ou est-ce parce que j'ai déjà un enfant ou qu'à ses yeux, je ne suis pas l'idéal.

-Teyla! Je connais des hommes qui seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir une femme comme toi!


	4. 03 Parapluie

MARDI

Le docteur Rodney McKay se réveilla brusquement, s'habilla à la hâte et sortit en vitesse de son appartement pour se rendre au SGC. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle formule qui pourraient les aider, lui et Colonel Samantha Carter pour le projet sur lequel ils travaillaient.

Après avoir refait les calculs au moins deux fois, il fit les dernières modifications sur le prototype. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une tige supraconductrice. McKay vit Walter passer dans le corridor et il lui couru après.

-Harriman, j'ai besoin de votre parapluie.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-J'en ai besoin je vous dis, pour une expérience, je vous le rendrez plus tard!

McKay n'attendit pas qu'il le lui tende, il le lui extirpa des mains et s'en retourna à son labo.

Il le fixa au sommet de sa construction et démarra le générateur à Naquadah, à son plus bas niveau.

Toutefois, McKay ne l'avait fixé correctement, le parapluie lui tomba dessus et il voulu le repousser, mais il le tint dans sa main et il s'électrocuta.

Dès que Jennifer avait apprit la nouvelle, elle s'était précipité au SGC pour voir comment son petit Rodney allait.

Lorsque les médecins lui dirent que son état était stable et que ce n'était qu'une petite décharge électrique, elle le ramena à la maison et prit soin de lui, comme un bébé.

-Mon pauvre chéri.


	5. 04 Ratatouille

-De la ratatouille? Tu veux lui servir de la ratatouille?, s'indigna John.

Elizabeth se défendit.

-Ma grand-mère m'en faisait toujours quand j'étais malade!

-Mais là, il est pas malade, il a été électrocuté! se moqua Sheppard.

-Tu veux bien me laisser faire, Colonel Je-Sais-Tout.

-D'accord, Docteur-Je-Suis-La-Meilleure! C'est toi qui vois!

Il lui donna un bec sur le cou et alla taquiner Sedge dans le jardin, en attendant l'arrivé de Rodney et Jennifer pour le dîner et la soirée cinéma.


	6. 05 Apocalyptique

MERCREDI

Après avoir mangé, ils passèrent au salon, où John prit un grand plaisir à énumérer les films qui avait choisit pour la soirée.

- Au menu: 2012, Le Jour d'Après et Armageddon.

-Sheppard, c'est une blague?

-Quoi? On a sauvé le monde d'innombrable fois, ne me dis pas que ces films sont trop apocalyptique pour toi?

-Non mais tout de même, y a d'autres genre de films à écouter que ces foutus films de fin du monde!

-La mélodie du bonheur, peut-être?

Rodney eu une expression de dégoût et ne trouva rien à y redire et ils commencèrent par Armageddon, le préféré de John. Elizabeth et Jennifer apportèrent de la bière et des croustilles. Elles s'assirent sur les canapé, et se recroquevillèrent dans les bras de leur homme.


	7. 06 Agenda

-Moi je trouve ça amusant ces soirées cinéma! On devraient se réunir plus souvent vous trouvez pas? On pourrait inviter Teyla et Ronon. Ainsi qu'Amélia, bien-sûr!, suggéra John. Oh et Carson et Laura!

-Je suis d'accord! Faudrait seulement qu'on voit quand on est libre et qu'on le note à nos agenda, répliqua Jennifer. De mon côté, je travaille beaucoup, je dois déjà concilier entre le travail et la famille, ce qui n'est pas facile.

-Mais on trouvera du temps, Jen!, rassura Rodney.

Elle lui sourit. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur Terre, il avait moins de pression sur les épaules, contrairement à Atlantis, où il devait toujours sauver tout le monde d'une fin certaine. Il était maintenant plus décontracté et trouvait toujours les bons mots.

Elizabeth elle, s'était endormit dans les bras de John, bien accrochée à lui. Il ne voulu pas la réveiller.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller la mettre au lit, murmura Sheppard.

-Nous on va y aller, John. Landry veut nous voir, moi et Carter, demain matin, à propos du nouveau projet, s'excusa Rodney.

-Ouais je comprends. Bonne nuit et merci encore d'être venu.

-Merci à toi et à Lizzie de nous avoir invité!, le remercia Rodney, très sincère.

John lui fit un signe de tête et ils se levèrent. McKay serra la main de John et ce dernier eu droit à un bec sur la joue de la part de Jennifer.

-Bonne nuit!


	8. 07 Chapeau

JEUDI

Teal'C habitait non loin de chez O'Neill dans une petite maison en bordure de la route. Comme ça, il évitait de se faire remarquer et de poser problème aux autorités. Il s'était un peu plus familiarisé avec les coutumes et les comportements terrien. Et son signe Goa'uld sur le front, il se l'était fait enlevé par laser. Cela s'était fait très discrètement, sous surveillance de l'Armée.

En cette belle journée ensoleillée, il décida d'aller se promener en ville et de trouver un nouveau chapeau. Même s'il n'avait plus son emblème Jaffa sur le front, il avait gardé l'habitude de porter un bandeau ou un chapeau. Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il trouva une boutique à son goût et y entra. Après avoir fait le tour des chapeaux, il en trouva enfin un à son goût. Presque pareille que celui qu'il était accroché à la patère à la maison, à différence que celui-ci avait une plume de paon sur le côté. Il sortit sa carte de crédit, au nom de Murray Fletcher et paya. Bien heureux, il s'en alla peinard visiter O'Neill et prendre une bière ou deux, tout en lançant leur canne à pêche dans le lac. Lac dans lequel il y avait maintenant un multitude de poissons.


	9. 08 Chien

Sedge était couché au pied du lit et ronflait. John détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était une mauvaise habitude que Lizzie avait commencé avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'aimait tellement ce chien. Il se mit à penser que s'ils avaient des enfants un jour, Sedge ne dormirai plus avec eux, c'était assuré. Il allait dormir sur son coussin dans le salon.

John pouvait faire la grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rien de spécial de prévus. Mais il se leva tout de même, voulant faire une surprise à sa tendre chérie, qui dormait encore à point fermé.

Sedge le suivit à la cuisine, réclamant de l'eau fraîche et qu'on lui remplisse sa nourriture et qu'on le sorte dans le jardin. Ce que son nouveau maître fit en silence, avant d'entreprendre de faire le petit déjeuner au lit.


	10. 09 Lunette

Dans l'après-midi, alors que Weir jouait à la balle avec Sedge dans le jardin, John en profita pour appeler un vieux copain.

-Evan, comment ça va mon vieux!

-Sheppard! Ça va bien et vous deux!

-Ça va! Dis, je voulais te demander un service ou plutôt, abuser de ton talent d'artiste.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Tu pourrais nous peindre, moi et Elizabeth. C'est un cadeau pour nos 3 ans de vie commune.

-Mais certainement! Quand êtes-vous disponible?

John regarda sur le calendrier de la cuisine, qui était fait, ma foi, assez petit.

-Demain c'est samedi non?

-C'est vendredi demain, John!

-Ho. Disons que le calendrier est minuscule.

-Tu aurai besoin de lunettes peut-être, tu te fais vieux?

-Arrête, je suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge, où tu va chercher des conneries pareille?

-Je blaguais mon Colonel!

-C'est ça, fou toi de ma gueule!

-Bon, alors, je vous attends samedi, à 13h, ça vous va?

-Parfait, on y sera!

-Bonne journée à vous deux!

-Toi aussi Lorne!

Sur ce, il ferma son cellulaire et sortit rejoindre ses deux amours dans le jardin.


	11. 10 Harcèlement

VENDREDI

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Vala cassait les oreilles de Daniel, qui travaillait encore sur un projet personnel, convaincu qu'il y avait encore des découvertes importante à faire.

-Allez Daniel, dis oui, s'il-te-plaît, sinon, j'aurai recours à la force!

-Vala, on appel ça du harcèlement.

-Mais Daniel...

-Non Vala. J'ai dis non! Quel est la partit du mot NON que tu ne saisis pas? Je dois te l'épeler?

Vala croisa les bras et fit la moue.

-Tu es cruel avec moi Daniel. Je te déteste.

-Mais c'est toi qui n'accepte pas qu'on te dise non!

-Mais tu ne veux jamais rien faire avec moi. Je ne compte donc pas à tes yeux!

-Vala, tu sais bien que je t'aime, mais tu me demande toujours des choses impossible!

-Et jouer avec moi au SCRABBLE c'est te demander l'impossible, peut-être?


	12. 11 Peinture

SAMEDI

John dans un smoking de gentleman, assis sur un canapé de style contemporain, Elizabeth dans une robe magnifique du style victorien, étendu sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son amoureux, Lorne les trouvaient incroyablement beau et serein. Il avait donc toute l'inspiration possible pour mettre sur toile ce magnifique couple. Un joli cadeau pour immortaliser leur 3 ans de vie commune. Trois ans déjà. Il se concentra pour le réussir, il ne voulait pas les décevoir.


	13. 12 Portable

LUNDI

"Sera-tu là pour le dîner?"

Tel était le message texte que Sam avait envoyé à Jack. Jack. Son amoureux. Le seul. L'unique.

Ils s'étaient finalement donné un premier rendez-vous ce soir pour un dîner en tête à tête et pour parler autre chose que du travail. Après toutes ces années, ils avaient bien droit à leur bonheur, surtout que maintenant, elle ne travaillait plus qu'en tant qu'Astrophysicienne. Finit l'Armée. Et puis, Jack prenait finalement sa retraite le mois prochain.

Il finissait de remplir la paperasse dans son bureau du "Homeworld Security" lorsqu'il reçu le message. Il devait être chez Carter depuis au moins 20 minutes, elle pensait sûrement qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais il n'avait pas vue l'heure passer. Il tenta de répondre du mieux qu'il pu, lui qui n'était pas friand de la technologie.

"Sure, g po vu l'heur passer. Je décolle."

Il ferma donc la porte de son bureau. Il viendrait au bureau plus tôt demain matin et finirait les dossiers à temps pour les remettre. Il monta dans sa voiture, et partit en direction de chez Carter.

Sam fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reçu le message de confirmation. Le repas était prêt, la table mise et le vin était coulé dans les coupes. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et sortit s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Le soleil était tombé depuis peu et il y avait une brise fraîche. Un crissement de pneu retentit au coin de la rue. Une voiture noire se gara en face de la maison. Jack en sortit, avec son complet bleu marin. Il n'eut pas le temps de se changer avant son rencard. Banal, pensa Carter. Elle qui s'était mise toute belle. Il sortit de la voiture, mais ne porta pas tout de suite attention à ce qu'elle portait.

-Désolée du retard, Sam! Avec toute cette paperasse, j'ai pas vue l'heure passer et...

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il vit bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, à sa tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam?

-Si on allait manger, j'ai faim!

Elle se leva, sans qu'il ne puisses répliquer quoi que ce soit et elle poussa la porte d'entrée.


	14. 13 Argent

Bien qu'avec Daniel, c'était l'amour fou, il y avait très souvent des frictions. De grandes frictions. Ces frictions étaient tellement grandes et palpable, qu'elles pourraient presque ouvrir un passage tridimensionnel.

Vala alla donc voir son bon ami Cameron. Oui, ils étaient bon amis. Avec Cameron, c'était la détente rassurée. Autour d'une bonne chopine de bière, ces deux amis se disaient tout.

-J'en ai marre qu'il me traite comme une gamine bon sang!

-Vala, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est fou amoureux de toi et qu'il ne veut pas que tu ai des ennuis.

-Mais il m'a vu à l'oeuvre pourtant, je suis capable de me débrouiller et de me défendre. La Terre ne peut pas être plus dangereuse que ces monstres des autres galaxies!

Elle reposa sa chope avec force sur la table, renversant une petite flaque de bière. Elle regarda Cameron dans les yeux et devina ce qu'il allait dire.

-Et puis j'ai arrêté de voler. De toute façon, les babioles sur cette planète ne valent rien! Et à qui veux tu que je les revendre?

Cameron ne dit plus un mot. Il y avait beaucoup d'acheteur dans ce monde, mais il n'allait pas l'encourager. Elle allait se faire prendre et jeter en prison. Non, il ne dirait rien. Il la préférait comme ça.

-T'a raison. Mais c'est mieux comme ça!

Ouais, mais pendant ce temps, elle n'arrivait pas à se trouver du travail, parce qu'elle était trop direct et puis, elle voulait avoir une maison. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée dans le petit appartement de Daniel, avec tout ses artefacts partout. Elle voulait plus d'espace pour lui et elle. Et elle voulait avoir des enfants. Malgré qu'elle ait eu "Adria", l'enfant des Oris, elle voulait revivre l'expérience et avoir ses enfants à elle et à Daniel. Elle rêvait déjà de leur petites frimousses.

-Cameron! J'aurai besoin d'argent. Je veux faire une surprise à Daniel! Je te le remettrai, promis!

-Combien t'a besoin?

-Ça dépends! Combien ça coûte une maison?

-QUOI? C'est une blague!

Vala lui fit un sourire qui révélait tout.

-Bah non, c'est pas une blague Cameron. Je veux qu'on ai notre maison à nous! J'en peux plus de rester enfermée dans cette maison avec toutes ses babioles d'archéologue éparpillés partout! Je veux une grande maison. Et puis... je veux... des enfants!

-Toi, Vala Mal Doran! T'a vue ce qui est arrivé avec la dernière?

Elle baissa le ton de sa voix, pour que personne n'entende.

-Cam! C'était l'enfant des Oris et elle était programmée pour faire tout ça. Tandis que nos enfants ne seront pas programmé pour détruire le monde!

Il but une gorgée de bière bien froide, pour se remettre les idées en place. Ou plutôt pour oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Alors, tu me le prête cette argent ou pas?

Cameron soupira.

-Quand on achète une maison, on en parle avec son compagnon et en général, c'est avec son propre argent qu'on l'achète, en général, on évite aussi d'emprunter de l'argent à un ami.


	15. 14 Logement

MERCREDI

-Daniel! Écoute moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ne releva même pas les yeux de ses observations.

-Vala, j'ai ça à finir, tu veux bien me laisser deux petites minutes?

Elle le supplia gentiment.

-Daniiell! Regarde moi chérii!

Il leva enfin les yeux.

-Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et...

Daniel se tortilla sur son siège. Il savait très bien qu'en général, lorsqu'elle disait "J'ai beaucoup réfléchit" ce n'était pas de bonnes idées. Pour l'aider à comprendre, elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je me demandais si... si ça te dirait de changer de décor un peu! Tu sais, cet appartement, je le trouve un peu petit et mal éclairé et y a beaucoup trop de tes trucs d'archéologue qui traîne partout. Je me disais qu'on aurait besoin d'un endroit plus grand.

Daniel ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.


	16. 15 Internet

JEUDI

Daniel était sortit prendre un café avec Sam et avait laissé Vala seule à la maison. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de surfer sur le net. Elle tomba sur un site de vente et d'achat. Curieuse, elle chercha si Daniel vendait quelque chose. Rien. Elle essaya beaucoup de noms. Puis, elle trouva le profil de Rodney McKay. Bingo.

Elle regarda les enchères et trouva quelques trucs intéressant. Elle voulu les acheter mais elle devait payer avec une carte de crédit. Carte qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle fouilla alors dans les trucs à Daniel pour trouver un état de compte. Bingo. Elle remplis alors le formulaire d'achat. Bon, elle n'eut pas trop le choix d'écrire l'adresse, mais elle changea le nom du receveur. Valérie Mallard.


	17. 16 Lampe

VENDREDI

-Aïe!

Il se retourna et vue le coupable.

Il porta sa main à son oreille qui laissait échapper un peu de sang.

-Sam, mais ça va pas!

Carter venait de lancer une lampe de poche à la tête de McKay.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, McKay!

-Mais, de quoi vous parlez?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, espère d'imbécile, je sais que c'est vous!

McKay ne savait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. McKay n'avait rien fait de mal, à ce qu'il saches.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous arrive? Parce que là, je suis complètement largué!

Sam le regarda avec dégoût et fit demi-tour.

-Vous allez le regretter McKay!

McKay ramassa la lampe de poche et la déposa sur son bureau.

-Mais elle est folle, j'ai rien fais du tout.


	18. 17 Armoire

SAMEDI

Teyla avait rencard avec Denis. Teyla avait appelé sa meilleure amie pour lui demander si elle voulait faire du baby-sitting, mais Elizabeth avait trop de travail. Elle avait donc appelé Samantha, pour savoir si elle était disponible, et elle répondit que ça lui ferait grandement plaisir de faire la nounou pour un soir.

Satisfaite, Teyla regarda donc dans son armoire ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter pour ce rencard. Elle en sortit une robe noir et zébré beige, avec des petits talon noir. C'était parfait. Elle coiffa ses cheveux de sorte qu'elle ait le cou dégagé. Torren arriva dans la chambre de sa mère, parce qu'il trouvait que c'était trop silencieux. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fut éblouie.

-Maman, tu es très belle!

-Merci mon coeur!

-Je peux écouter la télé?

-Bien-sûr!

Elle alla avec lui dans le salon et il prit son DVD préféré. "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" de Walt Disney. Cadeau clin d'oeil de la part de John.

-Ça doit faire 60 fois que tu le regarde mon coeur! Tu veux pas regarder autre chose?

-Non maman! J'adore beaucoup de film.

Ouais. Teyla comprenait bien pourquoi, après tout. Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur et elle appuya sur "Lecture". Le film démarra et Torren était déjà assis dans son petit fauteuil. À ce moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Teyla alla ouvrir.

-Merci d'être venue Samantha.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin de ce joli petit garçon.

Elle entra et le vit, rivé devant la télévision, remuant les lèvres en même temps que le personnage principal.

-Wah c'est fou! Il connaît les paroles par coeur?

-Oui, et ça m'inquiète un peu. Il ne veut écouter aucun autre film depuis que John le lui a donné.

-De tout les Walt Disney qui existe, il devait bien-sûr choisir celui-là!, se moqua-t-elle.

Teyla alla embrasser Torren avant de partir mais il resta concentré sur le film.

Sam s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui et regarda le film. Bien qu'elle l'ai déjà vue deux fois, elle trouvait vraiment ce film magnifique. Le personnage principal lui faisait tellement penser à Daniel.

Elle sentit une vibration dans son sac à main. Elle en sortit son portable.

"Bonne soirée Samy. Je t'aime. J.J."

Ils firent une petite pose pour prendre une petite collation et ils continuèrent à visionner le film. Une fois le film terminé, Torren s'endormit sur les genoux de Sam. Elle lui caressa les cheveux un certain temps, puis elle alla le coucher dans son lit. Elle retourna au salon et regarde le flash infos. Rien d'intéressant. Elle prit son portable et décida de répondre au message de J.J.

"Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime. xoxo"

Après quelques temps, Sam entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre de Teyla. Sur le qui vive, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce. Rien d'inhabituel. Elle décida tout de même de regarder dans le placard et l'armoire, par sécurité. Rien dans le placard. Quel fut sa surprise en ouvrant l'armoire de voir le jeune Torren assis, avec une robe de sa mère qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras.

-Torren, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

-J'ai fais un affreux cauchemar.

-Allez viens! Raconte moi ce cauchemar, ça ne doit pas être si terrible!

Torren se leva et Sam le prit dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le garçon sur ses genoux.

-Il y avait un grand vaisseau bizarre et gluant. Dedans il y avait beaucoup de monsieur affreux, avec de grands cheveux blanc et des dents de crocodiles. Et quand leur Reine m'a touché, elle a reculé. Elle avait l'air effrayé par moi.

Sam se sentit mal tout à coup. Elle savait bien qu'il parlait des Wraiths, mais comment pouvait-il savoir? Il n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Et il n'était en aucun cas relié aux Wraiths.

-En effet c'est affreux comme cauchemar, mais y a rien à craindre Torren. Ça n'existe pas ces choses là.


	19. 18 Crayon

Sam revint avec des crayons plomb, un aiguisoir et un paquet de 200 feuilles blanche et laissa le tout tomber sur le bureau de McKay.

-Vous avez brisé mon XPS, je prends le vôtre et vous allez devoir écrire avec des crayons plomb sur du papier.

-Mais... c'est quoi ce petit jeu? Je n'ai même pas touché à votre ordinateur, comment aurai-je pu le briser?

-McKay, vous êtes le seul qui ai accès à mon labo, c'est pour ça que vous avez grésillé mon XPS.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi! Arrêtez de m'envoyer paître!

-C'est vous ou pas qui avez brisé mon XPS?

-Non, je vous dis que non! Si c'était moi, ça se lirai sur mon visage.

-Ouais, mais ça se voit encore mieux sur les caméras, MCKAY!

Elle débrancha le XPS de Rodney et l'emporta avec elle. McKay déglutit avec difficulté.

-À vos crayons McKay!

En effet, lorsqu'il avait tenté son expérience, il était dans le labo de Sam, et ne se rappelait pas avoir touché à son ordinateur portable. Peut-être qu'en tombant, le parapluie chargé d'électricité lui avait touché. Alors là, McKay était mal.


	20. 19 Lego

DIMANCHE

Le lendemain, Ronon vint rendre visite à Teyla. Il venait souvent d'ailleurs, puisque Torren aimait bien Ronon et qu'il s'amusait bien avec lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Torren et comme de coutume, Ronon apporta un cadeau. Il n'était pas emballé avec du papier cadeau et du ruban. Non, parce que Ronon n'avait pas la main artistique, ni la patience qu'il faut. Il cogna à la porte et le petit vint ouvrir, sa maman juste derrière lui. Teyla lui sourit.

-Tonton Ronon!

Torren sauta dans les bras de son tonton préféré.

-Hey joyeux anniversaire mon grand!

-Salut Ronon! Entre!

Il entra donc, Torren haut perché dans ses bras.

-Alors, comment ça va vous deux?

-Très bien, merci Ronon!

-Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté Torren. Le marchant de jouet m'a dit qu'avec ça, tu pourrais construire de grandes choses.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est des blocs que tu empile les uns sur les autres. C'est encore mieux que les châteaux de sable!

Il déposa Torren par terre et il enleva le couvercle du sceau multicolore et Torren découvrit une multitude de bloc de plastique. Des petits, des grands, de différentes couleurs. Il y avait même des petit personnages.

-Wahh! Tu veux bien m'aider à construire un vaisseau Tonon Ronon?

-Bien-sûr fiston!

Il sortit un feuillet du sceau où était dessinés quelques exemples de ce qu'on pouvait créer avec ces blocs et ils se mirent à construire un vaisseau.


	21. 20 Paysan

Daniel et Vala allaient rendre visite à Teal'C et en chemin, dans les champs, Vala vit des gens travailler la terre avec des machineries lourdes. Elle avait vue cela à la télé.

-Wah, ils ont de grosses charrues ces paysans!

Daniel jeta un coup d'oeil et lui répondit.

-Ce ne sont pas des charrues et ce ne sont pas des paysans! Ce sont des tracteurs et des travailleurs!

-Je sais Daniel! Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai beaucoup appris et je disais ça pour t'agacer.


	22. 21 Patelin

Amélia et Ronon se baladaient, dans ce vieux patelin qu'était le village d'origine de la demoiselle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a prévus pour ce soir?, demanda le grand gaillard.

-Ho, ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais.

-Ouais, c'est légitime.

-Est-ce que des fois tu t'ennuie de ta planète!

-J'y pense parfois, mais non, je ne m'ennuie pas d'elle. À vrai dire, je suis content d'être partit de cette galaxie. La vôtre n'est pas si mal.

-Ouais, on s'y plaît.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Amélia.

-Bon alors, je viens te chercher vers 20h, ça te va?

-Ça me convient! Dis heu... y a une façon particulière de s'habiller ou...

-Non, t'inquiète! Tu es parfait comme ça!

Ronon avait son pantalon de cuir brun, avec une camisole blanche. Ouais, parce que son accoutrement de Satedan passe bien dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais sur Terre, les gens se méfieraient.

-À ce soir alors!, dit-il à sa petite copine.


	23. 22 Publicité

Daniel découvrit le secret de Vala.

-Valérie Mallard?, s'écria-t-il, surpris qu'elle ait pu faire une telle chose. Je croyais que tu étais devenue quelqu'un de bien Vala, mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Tu m'a escroqué!

-C'est parce que j'ai vue les publicités de McKay sur le net et il m'a convaincu de les acheter!, se défendit-elle.

-Mais tu aurai pu me le demander, au lieu de te servir de ma carte de crédit dans mon dos!

Daniel se secoua la tête, il se demandait de quoi Vala parlait.

-McKay fait des publicités sur le net?

Vala sourit et prit un air innocent.


	24. 23 Chant

LUNDI

Roméo et Juliette étaient entrelacés dans le lit. Ou devrais-je dire John et Elizabeth étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans le lit. On pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Un chant mélodieux et paisible. Un chant qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. John fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regardait sa douce moitié, pendant qu'elle émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Depuis le premier jour, il savait qu'elle changerait sa vie. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. John souriait. Les oiseaux dehors se répondaient. On aurait dit une comédie musicale, interprétée par des oiseaux. Elizabeth se réveilla, alors que les oiseaux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus piailleur.

-T'a embauché une chorale ce matin? maugréa Liz.

-J'y peux rien si les oiseaux chantent les louanges de ton si jolie visage.

Elizabeth sourit et soupira de bonheur.

-Bon matin ma Juliette!

-Bon matin mon Roméo.

À ce moment, un portable sonna.

John répondit.

-Sheppard à l'appareil. Oui Monsieur. Absolument. D'accord Monsieur, je serai sur place dans moins d'un heure.

Lizzie fit la moue.

-Tu dois vraiment partir?

-Eh si! Malheureusement, nous devrons reporter notre journée. Mais je te promets de penser à toi toute la journée!, dit-elle, en se dégageant de l'étreinte amoureuse de Juliette.

-Bisous! L'implorait t-elle de l'embrasser.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre une journée sans qu'il ne l'embrasse au moins une fois. Bien qu'une fois n'était jamais assez, pour elle qui en redemandait encore et encore. Il partit donc à la salle de bain, se rafraîchit un peu et s'habilla. Il sortit peu de temps après et attrapa son veston au passage. Avant de partit, il lui lança sa phrase magique.

-Je t'aime mon ange!

-Je t'aime mon Apollon! À ce soir!

Il quitta donc le domicile pour se rendre au travail. Top secret à ce qu'il paraissait.

-Sedge. Viens là mon chien!, ordonna-t-il à son toutou préféré, en tapotant sur le lit.


	25. 24 Dormir

Sedge se leva de son coussin au pied du lit et sauta sur le lit de sa maîtresse. Elle lui fit un gros câlin et elle se recoucha. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse et nauséeuse. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter John, qui avait assez de choses à penser avec son travail, mais elle décida de prendre une journée de repos. Ça tombait bien, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de traité à rédiger en ce moment.

Sedge posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Lizzie et elle lui flatta la tête. Elle finit par se rendormir quelques minutes plus tard, même si les oiseaux piaillaient encore. Elle dormit plusieurs heures d'affilés. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, Sedge n'était plus dans le lit et la lumière du jour était plus faible.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormis?

Elle regarda le cadran. Il indiquait 4h00 de l'après-midi. Elle se leva lentement, se sentant encore un peu nauséeuse et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à la cuvette, qu'elle marcha dans un liquide jaune. Du pipi de chien.

-Eh merde!

Elle ne passa pas sa colère sur le chien, alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait dormit toute la journée et n'avait pas sortit le chien. C'était bien normal qu'il s'échappe quelque part, après tout. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et fit couler l'eau, lavant son pied avec du savon. Ensuite, elle alla chercher la serpillière et nettoya le beau dégât. Elle mit enfin son peignoir et partit à la recherche de son toutou, afin de le sortir dans le jardin.

-Sedge! Sedge! Viens là mon chien!

Elle siffla, mais il ne vint pas à elle.

-Au pied le chien!

Toujours rien.

-Allez Sedge, je ne vais pas te gronder, c'est pas ta faute!

Sedge était recroquevillé contre la porte de derrière et dormait profondément.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le flatta. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hey, ça va mon bébé?

Elle lui laissa le temps de se réveiller et elle alla se préparer un thé. Elle le vit se lever et se rendre à sa gamelle d'eau. Il n'y toucha pas, elle n'était pas fraîche. Elle sourit et elle lui changea l'eau pour de la fraîche.

-Voilà! Je suis désolée encore!

La théière siffla, ce qui indiquait que l'eau était chaude et en versa sur le sachet de thé à la menthe dans sa tasse. Elle prit sa tasse et ouvrit la porte du jardin. Sedge sortit, sans se presser et renifla un peu partout.

-Tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiette toi non plus, mon vieux!

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de jardin et souffla sur le thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Mon vieux. En effet, Sedge se faisait vieux. Très vieux.


	26. 25 Bulletin

-Bon alors, vous remettez le bulletin à vos parents, ils le signent et vous le ramenez pour lundi. Passez un bon week-end les enfants.

L'institutrice à la maternelle eu à peine le temps de leur donner les dernières directives, que les enfants se ruaient déjà devant la porte de la classe. Ils avaient hâte de retrouver leur parents à la sortie de l'école.

Torren ne savait pas ce que signifiait toutes ces lettres et tout ces chiffres sur ce morceau de papier, mais il devait le remettre à sa mère. Ça avait l'air important. Il sortit de la classe, sans trop bousculer les autres, il était en fait presque le dernier de la classe à sortir.

-Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir où attendaient les parents. Le jeune Torren ne vit pas tout de suite sa maman. Il y avait bien trop de monde. Il prit son petit sac à dos et mit le bulletin dedans. Il empoigna sa petite boîte à lunch et sortit dans la cours. Il chercha sa maman. Toujours pas là. Il était triste qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivé. Mais il n'était pas inquiet.

Il repensa aux blocs Lego que Ronon lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire. Il avait hâte de faire de nouvelles constructions. Mais il n'aimait pas en faire seul. Torren n'avait pas d'amis. Les autres trouvaient qu'il était bizarre et ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui. Il voulait se faire des amis, mais personne ne voulait être son ami.

"Solitaire. Indépendant. Silencieux." Tels étaient les termes qu'avait employé Mlle Shan dans la partie commentaire du bulletin.


	27. 26 Pistache

Jonas Quinn venait faire une visite à ses amis Terrien une fois de temps à autre. Et aujourd'hui, il venait pour apporter son aide aux scientifique de la base pour un nouveau projet sur le naquadah. Celui que Rodney a échoué.

Il attendait donc le Général Landry dans la salle de briefing, le temps qu'il termine son appel téléphonique. Le téléphone rouge. Ce devait donc être d'une importance capitale.

Il attendait et attendait. C'était long. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu le Général Landry, puisque c'était le Gérénal Hammond qui était au commande du SGC lorsqu'il était à leur service pendant un an. Il sortit donc un sac de pistache de sa poche et commença à les grignoter. Il avait touché le fond du sac lorsque Hank se présenta dan la salle de briefing.

-Ha M. Quinn!

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Jonas, Général Landry.

-Appelez moi Hank dans ce cas.

Puis, ils commencèrent le briefing.


	28. 27 Calendrier

MERCREDI

John savait que c'était la fête de Rodney. Il voulu lui faire une surprise de taille. Ne connaissant pas trop ses goûts en matière de cadeau, ayant été Lizzie qui lui avait acheté les précédents cadeaux, John se rendit dans une petite boutique du centre-ville où on vendait de la papeterie, des calendriers en tout genre, des cartes d'anniversaires... Il regarda les calendriers de femmes. Ouais, des bombes. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Des bombes blondes. Ce serait un clin d'oeil à son goût pour le Colonel Carter. Lui qui n'avait cessé de parler d'elle pendants les premières années passées sur Atlantis. Bon, il était en couple avec Jennifer, elle aussi était blonde. Parfait! Il l'acheta quand même!

Elizabeth regarda son calendrier. Trois semaines. Elle avait trois semaines de retard dans son cycle menstruel.


	29. 28 Terre

Sedge avait la tête reposé sur les genoux d'Elizabeth, assise sur une chaise du jardin, aux côtés de John.

-On est bien sur Terre, tu crois pas? On ne se sent jamais assez mieux que chez soi. Pas que j'étais pas bien sur Atlantis au contraire, elle est merveilleuse cette Cité flottante et volante... Mais ça me brisait le coeur de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi, même si j'étais si proche de toi tout les jours.

Elizabeth sourit à la jolie déclaration d'amour de son homme au coeur tendre. Elle releva la tête de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ressens la même chose, John. J'ai toujours ressentit la même chose à ton égard. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Puis, elle ne trouva plus les mots pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Pourtant, ça la rendait heureuse, mais ils en avaient jamais parlé et elle ne savait pas comment il le prendrait. Il l'apprendra bien un jour. Et le plus tôt était le mieux.

-John?

Dit-elle, doucement.

-Oui mon ange?

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a assez de place dans ton coeur pour une autre personne?

John ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

-Je veux dire, un petit être charmant et fragile?

Lizzie vit soudain un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle sourit à son tour.

De toute évidence, il semblait heureux à la perspective d'avoir des enfants avec elle.

-Elizabeth! Tu veux dire que... tu es enceinte?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire excité. Il la prit dans ses bras et c'était maintenant l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie.

-Oh Elizabeth! Je suis tellement heureux.


	30. 29 Boîte

VENDREDI

John Sheppard entra chez le Bijoutier. Des bijoux, y en avait des tas. Partout. Ça brillait. Y en avait en or, en argent, en bronze. Des diamants. D'une pureté incroyable.

Il cherchait le plus beau bijou qui soit. Le bijou qui allait prouver son amour, sa loyauté, son dévouement, son admiration et son soutien à la femme de sa vie.

Une bague. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était ça le défi. Il passa un bon trois quart d'heure dans la boutique, sans rien trouver à son goût. Il s'en alla, décidant qu'il irait dans une autre bijouterie plus tard. Il avait tout son temps, pour trouver la bague qui irait à merveille à sa future femme. Authentique.

En se mettant à la quête du bijou parfait, il s'était aussi mit à la quête de la petite boîte parfaite. Oui, parce que quand on fait un cadeau, la boîte compte beaucoup. Il faut qu'elle soit attrayante et qu'elle vous donne le goût de l'ouvrir. Oui, il voulait une belle boîte. Mais les écrins étaient tous pareille et terne, sans vie. Soit bleu marin, soit noir. Il entra dans une nouvelle boutique et demanda au bijoutier:

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je suis curieux. Vous n'auriez pas d'écrin de couleur rouge ou rose, par hasard?

-Non monsieur, je suis désolée! Et de toute façon, les femmes ne veulent que le bijou, pas la boîte!

John se sentit offusqué et s'en alla sans rien dire.

Il roula des miles et des miles pour arriver dans une bijouterie très réputée. En y entrant, il se sentit émerveillé et sentit qu'il allait trouver son compte ici.

Au mur, on pouvait voir les différentes couleurs d'écrin. Ils faisaient vraiment toutes les couleurs. On pouvait même faire graver les initiales dans la boîtes. C'était en plein ce qu'il cherchait.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle! J'ai roulé longtemps pour arriver ici, et je crois que ça va en valoir la peine!

-Parfait, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je voudrais commencer avec l'écrin. Je magasinerai la bague plus tard.

-D'accord, voilà le cahier de choix et la feuille de commande. Vous pouvez vous installer à la table juste ici, et revenez me voir quand vous aurez finit!

John n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Sa petite boîte allait être la boîte la plus parfaite. Il alla s'asseoir et il remplit la feuille avec une certaine vitesse, puisqu'il savait ce qu'il voulait.

*Écrin: Rouge

*Gravure: Or

*Initiales: E.W & J.S

-Voilà mademoiselle! J'ai fais mon choix.

-Parfait.

Elle plaça la feuille dans un panier de commande.

-Vous allez recevoir votre commande d'ici 2 à 3 semaines.

Il lui sourit et commença à faire le tour, pour trouver la bague de mariage parfaite pour sa dulcinée.


	31. 30 Carte

SAMEDI

L'anniversaire d'Elizabeth arrivait aussi à grand pas. Chaque année, sur Atlantis, il lui avait offert un pendentif, qu'il avait acheté discrètement à des marchants dans la galaxie de Pégase ou lors de bref retour sur Terre. Mais cette année, comme les trois dernières années depuis leur retour sur Terre, il ne lui offrirait pas de pendentif. Il allait lui offrir bien plus que ça.

Pour une meilleure surprise, il décida de lui écrire quelques indications dans une carte de souhaits vierge, pour le rejoindre quelque part. Il avait loué les services d'une limousine afin d'aller la chercher à l'heure tapante et la conduire à l'hôtel. John avait loué une chambre, dans un très chic hôtel, la suite tout inclus. Bain tourbillons, lit queen, foyer, service aux chambres... Il était arrivé d'avance, afin de tout préparer. Il avait à sa disposition une petite table à dîner ronde et deux chaises. Pour le reste, il avait tout apporté. Nappe blanche, vin et coupes, bien placée sur la table.

Chandelles éparpillés dans la salle de bain, bain mousse dans le bain tourbillons, pétales de rose flottant sur le dessus de la mousse, et sur le chemin entre la salle de bain et le lit, ainsi que sur le lit.

Lecteur CD et musique d'ambiance, pour une soirée des plus agréable.

Il avait aussi loué les services d'un des serveurs de l'hôtel pour la soirée. Enfin, pour leur servir le dîner à leur chambre. Cinq services. Il avait décidé de mettre le paquet. Oui, pour Elizabeth, rien n'était trop coûteux ou trop fou.


	32. 31 Livre

DIMANCHE

-Daniel! Ces livres, ne devions-nous pas les mettre dans la pièce où on expose tout tes trésors d'archéologie?

-Non Vala, je les veux dans le petit salon. Et ce ne sont pas des livres d'archéologie. Ce sont des album-photos.

-Ha!

Dans cet album-photo, Daniel avait amassé de vieilles photos. Les premières photos de la Porte, de Catherine Langford, de son mari, et de toutes personnes concernés, ainsi que des photos de son père et sa mère.

-Ça a dû te coûter très cher tout ces livres et ces bouquins?

-Oui, effectivement. Certain m'ont été donné, d'autre valent très cher. Plus cher que ta tête. Enfin, ils valaient plus cher que ta tête.

-Et combien elle vaut ma...

Daniel ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire sa phrase qu'il se rectifia.

-Mais maintenant qu'on a trouvé tout les secrets, les trésors, les armes et les grands méchants, ils ne valent plus rien ces bouquins.


	33. 32 Guerre

-Alors t'es en train de dire que je ne vaux rien moi non plus?

Vala prit les livres un à un et les lança à la tête de Daniel. La guerre venait d'être déclarée.

-Non Vala, arrête! Tu vaux de l'or, je t'assure! Il y a encore beaucoup à découvrir de toi.

Daniel ne savait s'il avait dit cela pour qu'elle arrête de lui lancer des livres à la tête, ou s'il le pensait vraiment au fond de lui.

-De l'or! Ohhh mon Daniel!

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Je te crois pas!

-Tu n'a pas de prix Vala. Tu vaux plus cher que n'importe quel bijoux. On ne peut pas mettre un prix sur quelqu'un.

Vala boudait encore, les bras croisés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonne!

Vala réfléchit.

-J'ai peut-être une petite idée.


	34. 33 Médaille

-Wahh Daniel! Je crois que... tu mérite la... médaille d'or... cette fois! s'exclama Vala, Daniel s'étendant à ses côtés, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes. Il sourit d'avoir pu faire un tel exploit.

-Alors, j'en aurai beaucoup d'autres comme celle-là dans les années à venir! Je suis un vrai Apollon!

-Je crois que même Apollon ne baisait pas comme ça! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ces trois dernières années? On aurait dit un pépé! Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup?

-C'est peut-être ce vieil ensemble de cuir là que t'a ressortit du placard! Tu te souviens notre première rencontre?

-Ha ça oui que je m'en souviens! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à maltraiter un homme que ce jour là... bon disons que les hormones ont joué leur jeu aussi mais tu étais si mignon, j'ai pas pu résister... C'était la passion quoi!

Daniel sourit. Oui, il l'avait toujours cru un peu sadique, côté amour.


	35. 34 Ceinture

LUNDI

Les tourtereaux s'endormirent rapidement, vidé de toute énergie. Le lendemain matin, Vala se réveilla la première. Elle se leva, toute nue et se rendit à la salle de bain, prendre une douche. En sortant de la douche, elle mit le peignoir, mais la ceinture pour la refermer n'y était pas. Elle décida de ne pas la porter, après tout, elle était avec Daniel et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il la verrait nue. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur son amoureux.

-Dani... réveille toi!

-Humm... maugréa-t-il.

-T'a vue la ceinture du peignoir?

-Je sais pas... la dernière fois, je m'en suis servit comme bâillon sur toi!, dit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

-Zut! Et on a du le mettre dans les poubelles parce que je l'ai déchiré avec mes dents.

-Eh voilà!

-Alors je vais me balader nue dans l'appartement!

-J'en profiterai pour abuser de toi dans ce cas!

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit basculer sur le lit. C'était repartit pour une autre médaille d'or.


	36. 35 Podium

MERCREDI

-McKay à l'appareil!

-Hey Rodney! Ça va?

-Salut John, ça va et toi?

-Ouais, je voulais juste te demander si ça t'intéresserait de participer à une course téléguidée.

-On est plus sur Atlantis, mon vieux!

-Non Rodney! Je te dis qu'il y a un prix à gagner en bout de ligne! C'est une activité organisé par la ville, pour je sais plus trop quelle cause.

-Ça ne me dit rien, John.

-Allez MEREDITH! C'est pas une course de voiture téléguidés, mais une course de bateau téléguidés. On le fabrique soit-même selon des critères de base et tout. C'est dans deux semaines... Allez McKay, en mémoire du bon vieux temps!, insistait Sheppard.

McKay vit là une opportunité de fabriquer un engin plus performant que John, qui s'y connaît sûrement pas en mécanique.

-D'accord! On verra bien qui sera sur la grande marche du podium dans deux semaines!, rétorqua Rodney, certain qu'il gagnerait.

En effet, ils avaient deux semaines pour perfectionner l'ingénierie du bateau. John lui envoya par fax le dépliant, sur lequel on pouvait trouver les règles et les critères de validation pour la construction du bateau.


	37. 36 Journal

VENDREDI

Ce jour là, McKay avait été publié dans le journal. Un article scientifique avec sa photo en couverture.

John sortit le chien et voulu ramasser le journal, mais le chien fut plus vite que lui, malgré qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux pattes. Sedge s'était mit à envoyer le journal de tout bord tout côté entre ses crocs, déchiquetant le journal. Un morceau de papier atterrit aux pieds de John et il le ramassa. La moitié du visage de McKay reposait dans sa main. Il regarda Sedge et lui sourit.

-Alors là mon vieux, j't'adore!

Il s'agenouilla devant Sedge, prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser sur le front.


	38. 37 Course

MERCREDI, deux semaines plus tard

La course était organisé en ville et se déroulait à la piscine municipale. Leur mini-embarcation était sur la liste d'inscription et McKay était sure de gagner. Evidemment, Sheppard savait que McKay allait se surpasser, c'est pour ça qu'il mit le paquet lui aussi.

Le petit "Killer Boat" de McKay avait l'air d'une chaloupe à côté du grand "Queen Elizabeth" de Sheppard, nom digne d'un grand marin éperdument amoureux.

Les concurrents mirent leur bateau à l'eau, chacun ayant son chemin a suivre.

-Le perdant paye le resto!, s'élança John.

-D'accord! Dans un grand resto chic en ville!

-Marché conclu alors!, sourit John, inébranlable.

Leur tendre moitiés étant dans les gradins, elles les encouragèrent.

-Vas-y John, t'es le meilleur!, cria Elizabeth à plein poumons.

-Reste concentré, Rodney!, lâcha Jennifer.

-Jen, il aurait pas fait une faute dans ton nom?

-Non, puisqu'il croit que son bateau va dépasser tout les autres, il l'a nommé le "Bateau Tueur". Dis donc, il y est allé un peu fort John en le nommant "Queen Elizabeth"!

-J'y peux rien si c'est un vrai romantique!, dit-elle en regardant son amoureux.

Une voix dans le micro annonça le départ de la course.

3-2-1-GO!

Avec leur manette de commande, ils firent avancer leurs bateaux. John, Rodney et les 10 autres concurrents étaient tous fébrile. Leur bateau avancèrent presque tous à la même vitesse. À mi-chemin du parcours, John donna tout le potentiel au moteur de son bateau. Il dépassa tout le monde et maintient la vitesse.

-Ha tu crois que tu va m'avoir, Sheppard!

McKay fit prendre de la vitesse à son embarcation mais John reprit de la vitesse.

-Mais c'est pas possible!, maugréa McKay.

John arriva à la ligne d'arrivé.

-Alors, c'est qui le meilleur?

-C'est de la triche!

-Non McKay, c'est de la tactique!


	39. 38 Enterrement

SAMEDI, DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Sedge n'était plus capable de bouger. Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Son état avait gravement empiré dans les derniers jours. John savait bien qu'il avait quelque chose, mais croyait que c'était à cause de la chaleur estivale. Mais apparemment, c'était plus grave que ça. Le pauvre Sedge était atteint d'une maladie rare et qui attaquait rapidement les nerfs du chien. C'était ce que le vétérinaire venait de leur dire. Sedge souffrait beaucoup. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. L'euthanasie. Elizabeth versait des larmes. Elle était triste parce qu'elle devait se séparer à jamais de son chien. Cinq ans sans Sedge sur Atlantis lui avait fait de la peine, mais le savait en sécurité entre les mains de sa mère. Mais maintenant, il la quittait pour le paradis des chiens. Toutes ces années passés avec lui, depuis qu'il n'était qu'un chiot, lui avaient apportés amour et réconfort. Maintenant, elle devait le remercier en le laissant partir. John et le bébé étaient maintenant là pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque pas d'amour et de réconfort.

Elle fit signe au vétérinaire, qui lui injecta alors la dose nécessaire et la tête de Sedge dans ses bras tremblant, elle l'embrassa une ultime fois.

-Je t'aime Sedge! Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. J'espère que tu a été heureux avec moi. Allez mon bébé, tu dois maintenant rejoindre tes ancêtres là-haut. Je te t'oublierai jamais.

Les yeux de Sedge devenait de plus en plus vide et sa respiration de plus en plus inaudible. Elle flatta son pelage doré jusqu'à la dernière seconde. John était à ses côtés et se sentait triste lui aussi. Il avait passé trois ans en sa compagnie et il n'oubliera jamais tout le temps passé avec lui. Il prit Elizabeth dans ses bras, lui flattant le dos, pour la réconforter.


	40. 39 Demain

Samedi, une semaine après la mort de Sedge.

Elizabeth était encore au lit, à 2h de l'après-midi. John ne savait plus quoi faire. En plus d'avoir perdu Sedge, elle devait faire face aux symptômes de femme enceinte. Elle avait des hauts le coeur presque toutes les heures, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas faim. Mais elle devait se nourrir, la vie de ce petit être "charmant et fragile", comme elle l'avait si bien dit, ne devait pas être mise en péril. Il la força donc à manger des céréales, qu'elle grignota, sans intérêt.

-Chérie, tu dois faire un effort. Ne mets pas en péril la vie du bébé, parce que tu a de la peine. Je suis là pour te réconforter, mais j'ai beau avoir tout essayé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dis moi quoi faire!

Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

-Demain.

John réfléchit mais ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait demain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain?

-Demain. J'irai mieux demain.

John était un peu inquiet. Pourquoi demain serait-elle mieux, tout d'un coup? Il se leva du lit, laissant Elizabeth avec son bol de céréales et se rendit dans la cuisine, prit son portable dans la poche de sa chemise, et composa le numéro de Carson.

-Carson Beckett à l'appareil.

-Carson!

-John! Je suis content de vous entendre! Comment ça va?

-Pas trop bien, à vrai dire. Elizabeth n'arrive pas à se remettre de la perte subit par le départ de Sedge, on dirait qu'elle fait une dépression et je suis inquiet pour la santé du bébé.

-Vous voulez que je viennes la voir?

-S'il-vous-plaît Carson! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

-D'accord! Je suis là dans 20 minutes!

-Merci beaucoup Carson!

-Mais de rien!

Il ferma le clapet de son portable et rejoint sa bien-aimée.

-Mon ange! Carson sera là dans 20 minutes! Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller!

-Je suis encore capable de m'habiller toute seule, Sheppard!

John n'aima pas le ton qu'elle prit. Elle venait de le traiter en simple soldat, et non pas comme son partenaire de vie. John se sentit soudain mal pour elle. Il était vraiment inquiet.

-Chérie, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas...


	41. 40 Malin

John et Carson étaient en retrait dans la cuisine.

-John, vous vous croyez peut-être malin?, l'interrogea Carson.

-Quoi?

-Elizabeth a besoin de votre soutient.

-Je sais, c'est ce que je fais depuis une semaine, et j'ai tout essayé pour lui remonter le moral, mais y avait rien à faire.

-Tout d'abord, je vous conseille de faire une activité avec elle, qu'elle aime faire. Ensuite, quand elle sera mieux, vous devrez faire le ménage dans les effets personnelles du chien, comme on fait avec les adultes, pour qu'elle surmonte le deuil. Et surtout, vous devez la forcer à manger.

-D'accord, Docteur. Autre chose!

-Oui, vous devrez lui donner ces antidépresseurs au début, très léger soit dit en passant, aucun danger pour le bébé.

-D'accord.

-Et n'oubliez pas, une activité qu'elle aime faire.

Carson prit son sac et retourna à l'hôpital.


	42. 41 Comédie

Dans la soirée

John n'avait de cesse de se questionner sur quelle activité il pourrait bien faire avec Elizabeth pour lui remonter le moral, alors qu'elle refusait de sortir du lit, sauf pour se rendre au toilette.

-Carson a dit: "Une activité qu'elle aime faire."

Il tournait en rond dans la cuisine, se grattant la nuque, cherchant quoi faire. Il eut une idée, mais il se tapa le front juste d'y avoir pensé.

-Espère d'imbécile. Elle est pas en forme pour ça...

Puis, il réfléchit et réfléchit. Il marcha jusqu'au salon et regarda autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur les DVD rangés sur la tabelle, située sous le téléviseur.

-Ouais, une comédie. Ce serait une bonne idée.

Il regarda alors les films un à un, afin de trouver le bon. Science-fiction, horreur, policier, fin du monde...

-Mais où sont les comédies?

Il n'y avait aucun film de comédie sur ces tablettes.

-Bon, aux grand maux, les grands moyens.

Il se rua sur son portable et composa le numéro de Ronon.

-Hey Ronon, mon vieux, comment ça va!

-Sheppard! La forme et toi?

-Ça va! J'aurai un service à te demander!

-Ouais, qu'est-ce t'a b'soin!

-J'aurai besoin que tu me trouve quelques films de comédie. Des films humoristique, pas le genre comédie romantique là, hein!

-Et c'est pour quand?

-Tout de suite!

-Pressé?

-Très!

-D'accord, je te cherche ça et j'arrive dans les 15 minutes!

-J't'adore Ronon, t'es le meilleur!

-Ça va John, n'en mets pas trop!

Sur ce, ils raccrochèrent. Il y avait un club vidéo juste à côté de chez Ronon et il y passait beaucoup de temps à chercher des films de combats. Ces films-là le faisait rire. Surtout ceux de Jackie Chan.

John se rendit auprès d'Elizabeth, qui regardait dans le vide, la main sur le ventre. Au moins, elle avait prit conscience qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle et du bébé. Avec les antidépresseurs que Beckett lui avait prescrit, elle allait un peu mieux. Il s'étendit à ses côtés et mit sa main sur le ventre de sa douce.

-Mon ange!

Elle tourna la tête vers John.

-Je t'aime. Et je ferai tout pour toi, tu le sais ça?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, profondément.

-Je sais, John. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec toi. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

John voulait mettre cela sur la faute des hormones de grossesse mais se retint, de peur de recevoir une baffe.

-Shuuuut! Ne dis rien! C'est la douleur qui fait ça. Quand ça fait trop mal, on sait plus ce qu'on fait. Ça m'est déjà arrivé.

-C'est vrai!

-Oui. Et j'ai regretté. Mais maintenant, il faut avancer.

Il caressa son ventre, un peu arrondit déjà. Il la trouvait tellement belle, même si elle avait les yeux un peu rougit et le teint pâle. Les larmes commencèrent à remonter à ses yeux et elle se recroquevilla dans les bras de John.

-Oh John.

C'était un "Oh John" je suis désolée, un "Oh John" je me sens tellement coupable.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, libérant la douleur. Il caressa ses cheveux et la laissa pleurer autant qu'elle le pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait cessé de pleurer et avait presque un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va mieux maintenant!

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Ça te dirai de regarder un film, bien au chaud dans mes bras?

-Je ferai n'importe quoi bien au chaud dans tes bras!

-Il me semblait bien aussi! Tu peux pas te passer de moi!

-C'est vrai! Maintenant que je t'ai rien qu'à moi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi!

John sourit, ce qui lui donna un coup de pouce pour la demander en mariage.


	43. 42 Salle

JEUDI, deux mois plus tard

Elizabeth était étendu sur la table froide de la salle d'examen. Carson était là, debout, à côté d'elle, le scanner de l'échographie dans une main, le tube de gel dans l'autre. John lui tenait la main, et tout les trois étaient bien heureux de ce moment.

-Alors, vous voulez savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, ou vous voulez seulement savoir s'il est en santé?

Elizabeth répondit.

-Non Carson, nous ne voulons pas savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Nous le verrons à l'accouchement. Nous voulons seulement savoir s'il est en forme.

-Parfait!

Il mit donc une tonne de gel sur le ventre d'Elizabeth, qui rigola un peu, à cause de sa froideur, puis, Carson fit glisser le scanner. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à trouver quelque chose à leur montrer.

-Vous voyez là? C'est sa tête.

Il pointa une forme arrondit sur l'écran.

-Et là, vous voyez ses pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est... petit., s'exclama John, presque horrifié par les formes qu'il voyait. On aurait dit un bébé atteint de malformation comme ceux de Chernobyl.

-Il n'a que 3 mois à ce qu'on a pu constater, le développement se fait petit à petit, John. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, selon les premières constatations, il se développe normalement.

-Merci Carson, mais n'empêche! Il a l'air si fragile, mais quoi que vue comme ça, il est charmant!

Elizabeth sourit à l'idée qu'il se souvienne encore de ces deux mots. Il lui donna un bisou, voyant qu'elle en réclamait un.

Après l'échographie, Carson laissa les patients un instant, pendant qu'il allait écrire quelques notes dans son dossier. Elizabeth se releva et descendit son chandail sur sa bédaine. John prit une grande inspiration et sortit un écrin de sa poche. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle se demandait pourquoi il la regardait aussi intensément.

Il mit un genoux en terre et Elizabeth mit une main sur sa bouche. Elle n'y croyait pas. Pas ici, dans le bureau de Carson. Il lui tendit l'écrin et elle le prit dans sa main.

-John, tu es fou!

-Oui, je suis fou amoureux de toi!

-Chéri!

En entendant cela, Carson releva un sourcil. Ouais bon, ils forment un couple, mais quand même, faudrait pas abuser de la salle d'examen pour y faire des cochonneries.

Elle vit la gravure sur l'écrin. Elle resta bouche bée. L'écrin était rouge et sur le dessus, était gravé en or leur initiales.

E.W & J.S

Elle ouvrit l'écrin qui dévoila un bague, sans contester, beaucoup trop hors de prix.

-Docteur Elizabeth Weir, voulez-vous m'épouser?

En entendant cela, Carson resta surpris, puis, il devint rouge comme une tomate et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était tellement heureux pour eux.

"Ha ce Sheppard, il n'aura de cesse de nous étonner!", se dit-il à lui-même.

Elizabeth fondit en larmes, tout en hochant la tête vigoureusement d'un oui.

John se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'étreignirent.

Carson passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. Alors, je devrai vous appeler Mme Sheppard dorénavant!

-Mme Sheppard! Ça me fait tout drôle!, se moqua t-elle.

-Faudra t'y faire chérie!

Ils partirent du bureau de Carson bras dessus, bras dessous.


	44. 43 Noir

5 mois plus tard.

Autour de la table du salon, était assis sur les canapés, tout les invités pour le shower du bébé.

Amélia, Ronon, Rodney et Jennifer partageaient un grand sofa.

Teyla, Denis, Carson et Laura partageaient l'autre grand sofa.

Sam et Jack sur un petit sofa et John et Elizabeth, sur le sofa une place.

-Moi je dis que le bébé aura les cheveux noir, comme ceux de John, dis Teyla, assise sur les genoux de Denis.

Les choses s'étant grandement améliorés entre eux. Il avait même proposé d'être le père adoptif du petit Torren.

-Moi je dis que lorsqu'il naîtra, il aura déjà du gel dans les cheveux, se moqua Ronon.

-Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer le tiens, Chewbacca!

-Et moi je dis qu'il sera beau comme un coeur, dit Laura.

-Je vous souhaites qu'il soit en santé, c'est l'essentiel! leur souhaita Jack, assis aux côtés de Sam.

-Moi je... souhaites qu'il soit sage, fit Rodney, avec un moue, serrant la main de Jennifer dans la sienne.

Bien que ce soit lui qui l'ait mit Torren au monde, les enfants lui donnait encore un certain dédain.

-Et moi j'espère qu'il aura le caractère d'Elizabeth et qu'il t'en fera baver, McKay, lui répliqua John.

Elizabeth lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïeeee.

-Ça t'apprendra!

-Quoi? Je veux bien qu'il ai les cheveux noir, qu'il soit beau comme un coeur, mais je veux pas qu'il soit sage! Je veux qu'il ait du caractère, et qu'il bouge.

Elizabeth en était à son huitième mois, et le bébé était très actif, il se tournait dans tout les sens, et donnait des coups de pieds, avant qu'il n'ait plus de place.

-Ha, pour ça, il en aura du caractère. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il bouge assez comme ça dans mon ventre, il bougera encore plus une fois sortit. Tu ne t'ennuiera pas!

Puis, une pensée vint à l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Mais qui sera le parrain et la marraine? C'était une question que le couple n'avait pas prit le temps d'envisager. Elle regarda ses amis autour d'elle, mais c'était le noir total. Comment décider? Ils étaient tous merveilleux, comment en choisir qu'un? En tout cas, leur enfant ne manquerait pas d'affection. Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment, et en discuterai avec John plus tard dans la soirée.


	45. 44 Café

-Quelqu'un veut du café?, demanda Elizabeth à ses amis.

Presque tout le monde répondit par l'affirmatif. Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine et Teyla se proposa pour l'aider.

-Je sais ce qui te traquasse.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu te demande qui sera le parrain et la marraine?

-J'hésite encore.

-Demande toi quel couple sera le plus apte à s'occuper du bébé, si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose!

Elizabeth sourit bêtement. Puis dans sa tête, elle repassa en revue tout ses amis, les éliminant couple par couple, pour ne laisser que deux choix.

-Prends ton temps, Elizabeth.

Teyla remplis la cafetière d'eau, pendant qu'Elizabeth mesurait la quantité de café à mettre dans le filtre.


	46. 45 Intelligence

Dernière semaine de gestation

-C'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

-Merci chéri.

-Une femme intelligente, je trouve ça super sexy, dit-il, en déshabillant sa fiancée du regard.

Voyant où John voulait en venir, elle rétorqua.

-John, je suis peut-être intelligente et super sexy, et tu as sans doute très envie de moi, mais je sais pas si tu as remarqué: suis enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mais il y a d'autres moyens d'arriver à ses fins, je l'ai lu dans un magazine l'autre jour, en attendant l'heure du cours prénatal.

Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres.

-Alors là, John Sheppard, vous êtes un petit vilain!

-Vous avez raison, Mme Sheppard. Je suis très très vilain.

Il approcha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée et il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes.


	47. 46 Voiture

Le lendemain matin

-JOHN!, s'époumona t-elle.

John accouru à elle, dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.

John regarda ses jambes et par terre il remarqua une petite flaque.

-Oh heu, bon, pas de panique, je prends ton sac et je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Il tourna en rond dans la chambre, cherchant le sac déjà tout prêt pour le grand jour. Il ne le voyait nul part.

Elizabeth respira un grand coup.

-John, il est dans la cuisine, près de la porte.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai.

Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, empoigna le sac à dos, les clés sur la petite table d'entré, et ils partirent direction l'hôpital.

-Donne moi ton portable chéri!

John fit attention de bien se concentrer pour conduire en toute sécurité tout en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean et le lui tendit.

Elle composa le numéro de Carson.

-Beckett à l'appareille.

-Carson, c'est Elizabeth. On se rends à l'hôpital, le travail à commencé.

-Parfait, je suis déjà à l'hôpital pour une consultation.

-Merci Carson.

-Détends toi et tout va bien aller.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi! J'ai le bébé qui donne des coups dans tout les sens, il a vraiment hâte de sortir de là.

-Tu vois, il a hâte de venir au monde, il n'y aura aucun problème! Allez, à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et elle garda le portable dans sa main, le serrant de plus en plus fort. Ses jointures devinrent blanche. Voyant cela, John se dépêcha un peu plus pour arriver à destination.

-Respire chérie. De grandes inspirations, de grandes expirations.


	48. 47 Pansement

Vingt minutes plus tard, Elizabeth entrait en salle d'accouchement avec John, Beckett et trois infirmières.

Ils préparèrent la patiente à se délivrer de cet enfant, impatient de sortir de son nid douillet pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Elizabeth serrait fortement la main de John. Peut-être un peu trop fort. Sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ne se risqua pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être là pour elle et le bébé, peut importe s'il devait y laisser sa main. Elizabeth avait sûrement plus mal que lui.

Beckett lui ordonna de pousser, qu'il voyait déjà la tête du bébé. Elle fit encore un grand effort pour pousser, et serra encore plus fort la main de John dans la sienne. La tête de ce dernier lui tournait. Sa vue devenait flou. Il avait chaud. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses yeux virèrent dans leur orbites, et il perdit connaissance. Elizabeth lâcha sa main lorsqu'elle le sentit tomber. On entendit sa tête cogner contre le carrelage.

Elizabeth délivra enfin, découvrant sa jolie petite fille. Déjà, elle avait les cheveux qui piquaient sur son crâne. Ouais, pas de doute, c'était bien la fille de John, se dit-elle à elle même. Quelle ironie.

Quelques heures plus tard, John se réveilla, avec une grosse bosse sur le front. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé, il voulu se lever, mais l'infirmière qui était à ses côtés l'en empêcha.

-Houla, doucement! Vous vous êtes évanouie et vous avez une vilaine bosse!

Ça ne l'enchantait guère de s'être évanouie et d'avoir manqué le reste de l'accouchement et de ne pas avoir vue naître son enfant. C'était la honte. Il fit un drôle de regard à l'infirmière.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne le pensez!

-Non, c'est pas ça! C'est qu'elle a tellement serré ma main fortement que je ne supportais plus la douleur. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais Elizabeth est très forte, vous savez! Je ne ferai même pas un bras de fer avec elle, de peur de perdre!

-Ouais, j'ai bien vue ça! Alors, comment va votre main?

Il essaya de la bouger, mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Son visage se crispa et il lui fallu tout ses efforts pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri.

-Pas trop la forme, dit-il, le souffle à moitié coupé.

L'infirmière se retourna vers une armoire et en sortit un rouleau de pansement, qu'elle enroula autour de sa main.

-Je peux aller voir ma femme et mon bébé maintenant?

L'infirmière l'aida à se relever, au cas où il aurait une perte d'équilibre, mais tout semblait bien aller. Elle le conduit donc à la chambre d'Elizabeth.

Elle était là, assise dans le lit, avec ce petit être charmant et fragile dans les bras. Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Son coeur manqua un battement, tellement cette image le rendait heureux. Il s'approcha de sa famille et embrassa sa femme.

-Regarde comme elle est charmante!, lui dit-elle.

John sourit de plus belle. C'était une mini Elizabeth.

-Elle a mes cheveux!, dit-il, en caressant tendrement le sommeil de son crâne.

Comme si la petite avait compris, un sourire se dessina sur ses petites lèvres.

-Et elle a ton sourire en plus, se reprit-il.

-Et quel prénom portera cette mignonne petite fille?, s'exclama John,

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore entendu sur un nom. Ils le décideraient en la voyant. Depuis qu'Elizabeth l'avait dans les bras, elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Et pourquoi pas Alyson?

-Alyson Sheppard! C'est très joli.

Ils sourirent tout les deux et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Carson et Laura seront très content d'être parrain et marraine d'une si jolie petite fille.


	49. 48 Piscine

Six mois après l'accouchement

Un an après l'avoir demandé en mariage, John et Elizabeth échangèrent donc leur voeux d'amour, de fidélité et de soutient. Après la cérémonie, ils firent la fête autour de la piscine.

Alyson, dans les bras de son père, avait l'air d'un petite princesse. Lorsqu'elle vit Tonton Carson s'approcher d'eux, elle brandit les bras devant elle, pour qu'il la prenne. Carson afficha un sourire tendre et la prit dans ses bras.

-Salut mon petit!

Puis, il déposa un bisou sur sa joue et elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

-Prêt à jouer les babysitters?, se moqua John amicalement.

En effet, pendant qu'Elizabeth et John seront partit en lune de miel, Carson et Laura garderont la petite.

-Ne t'en fais pas John, ce petit amour sera traité aux petits oignons.

-Mais n'en fais pas trop, elle risque d'y prendre goût!

Carson sourit à John puis, reporta son attention sur la petite, qui était déjà très vive pour son âge. Vive, mais calme tout à la fois.

-Alors mon chou, tu viens patauger un petit peu?

Elle regardait Carson, comme si elle essayait de capter chacun de ses mots. Carson prit ce regard pour un oui. La petite ne refusait presque rien.

-À tout à l'heure John!

John fit un petit coucou de la main à sa fille, lorsque Carson lui tourna le dos. Il était si heureux d'être père, et il était encore plus heureux aujourd'hui, d'être lié pour la vie avec la femme de sa vie. Les deux femmes de sa vie. Justement, où était passée Elizabeth? Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de ce visage tant aimé, mais elle ne se trouvait nul part. Il décida donc d'aller voir à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Chérie? Tu es là?

Il traversa la cuisine, pour se rendre à la chambre à coucher. En ouvrant la porte, il la vit. Elle était nue, dos à lui, près du lit.

-Je suis là!

Elle se retourna.

-Je suis en train de mettre mon maillot de bain.

-Je vois bien. Tu veux que je t'aide?

Sur ce, il referma la porte à clé derrière lui, avant de s'avancer vers elle.

-Non John, c'est pas drôle! Je veux pas mettre de bikini devant nos amis, parce que j'ai des vergetures... et ce vieux maillot de bain est affreux.

-Elizabeth Sheppard! Ces vergetures montrent que tu as eu une grossesse, ce qui signifit que ce ventre a porté ce petit être que nous avons fait avec tout notre amour, que tu as mit au monde cette petite chose fragile et charmante et qu'elle est maintenant toute notre vie! Moi je suis fier de ces vergetures. Chacune d'elle raconte un moment de ta grossesse.

Il lui sourit et caressa une vergeture.

-Celle-là, tu te rappel, c'est quand nous étions chez Rodney et que la petite n'arrêtais pas de donner des coups de pieds, Rodney t'a demandé s'il pouvait toucher ton ventre. Nous étions éberlués.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Il montra une autre vergeture,

-Et celle-là, c'est quand tu t'es réveillé en sursaut tellement le coup de pied était fort et Sedge a jappé parce que tu avais perturbé son sommeil.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit.

-Et celle-là, tout au bas de ton ventre, c'est quand on a fait l'amour pour la dernière fois avant sa naissance! Tu veux que je continue?

-D'accord, j'ai compris John.

Elle l'embrassa alors et décida de mettre son maillot de bain et d'aller profiter des derniers instants avec ses amis et sa famille, avant le départ pour leur lune de miel.


	50. 49 Moustache

Un an et demi plus tard...

Elizabeth était morte de rire. John venait d'enfiler son costume et il avait eu du mal à coller la moustache. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de rire.

-Excuse-moi chéri mais, disons que tu ne ressemble pas trop à Steve Martin.

-Et toi? Tu t'es regardée? Tu ne ressemble pas à Beyoncé, même avec ton faux teint balsané!

Alyson, dans son costume de panthère rose, assise sur le lit, regardait ses parents rire l'un de l'autre. Elle lâcha un rire sonore et les deux se tournèrent vers elle.

-Elle rit de nous là, non? demanda John.

-Je crois que c'est de ta moustache qu'elle rit! s'exclama sa femme.

-Eh bien, si tu veux ressembler d'avantage à Beyoncé, je devrais aller chercher un coussin dans le salon et le mettre sous ta jupe!

-Oh! s'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit la petite sur ses genoux. Elizabeth chercha quelque chose à répliquer, mais elle ne trouva plus rien à y redire.

-Bon, alors, on y va?, insista-t-elle, les points sur ses hanches.

-Tout le monde est prêt! Alors allons chercher le diamant, Pink Panther!, dit-il à l'intention d'Alyson.

-Les friandises, John! Les friandises.

-Mais je dois bien me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage, pas vrai Aly?

Elizabeth lâcha un Pffft de découragement et sortit de la chambre. Elle sortit le carrosse du placard et John installa la petite dedans et ils partirent pour faire le porte à porte.


	51. 50 Moutarde

Ça faisait un heure qu'ils marchaient et ils avaient rencontrés d'autres parents d'enfants inscrit à la garderie et des copains de jeux de la petite. Ils commencèrent à avoir faim et s'arrêtèrent donc à un kiosque à Hot Dog.

-Chéri, t'a de la moutarde sur ta moustache!

John allait l'essuyer avec sa manche, mais Elizabeth lui prit le bras.

-Laisse-moi faire! Tu ne montre pas le bon exemple, je trouve!, se moqua-t-elle de lui, encore une fois. Elle aimait se moquer de lui, c'était comme une occupation à temps plein.

Avec sa petite serviette de papier, elle essuya la moutarde et ensuite elle embrassa son mari.

Leur petite vie de famille leur plaisait énormément.

FIN


End file.
